The Magical Plushie
by Coffeecup
Summary: Playing with Magical Plushies can be hazardous...


****

Warning: Playing With Magical Chomby Plushies Can Be Hazardous to Your Health...

__

by aizii

BEFORE DRAK, SES or DeAntee entered our lives, it was just Ade and I. Ade was still a blue Wocky back then. Since then, she's become Rainbow. But if you keep nagging enough, Ade spills on something she tries to pretend never happened. The day she got turned into a Chomby… 

***

Whistling cheerfully, I plodded down the rain-splattered road. The storm had finally dried out, having rain continually for a week. It was impossible to go outside whilst the storm was about, getting wet took milliseconds. As soon as the rain stopped, I ventured outside, needing to get some much-needed food, having lived off tins for three days. 

Walking back, with my rucksack ladled down with fresh food, I spotted something dark red in a puddle. It had become lodged in the gutter. My interest perked (I'm naturally curious) I walked over to the gutter and crouched down. It was a plushie of some sort, rain sodden and dirty. With a good wash, it looked like it would come up well. 

__

Ade will love it, I thought and walked off, the Plushie held at an arms distance away. It might come up nice after a wash, but it smelt terrible at that moment. 

I was right. After a wash, it came up good as new. It was a Chomby, bright red and green. Ade loved it straight away. 

"Wow, it's lovely!" She grinned, hugging the plushie. In a rare moment of kindness, she added, "Thanks Aizii," Before running off to play. I rolled my eyes - typical. 

***

"ADE! DINNER!" I yelled down the hallway, glancing at the two plates of steaming hot omelette. Kate, Ade's Halloween Doglefox, was tucking into a bowl of petpet mix. As usual, Ade hadn't fed Kate, leaving me to before she starved. 

"What's for dinner Aizii?" Ade asked, clomping into the room. 

"Ade, have you put weights on your... ARGH!" I yelled. Instead of Ade, a large red Chomby stood in front of me. It's eyes looked strangely familiar… 

"Aizii, what's got into you?" The Chomby asked, looking confused. 

"Go... mirror... look..." I stammered, my heart pounding like I'd just run a marathon. I heard Ade clomp out into the mirror. There was a sharp intake of breath before... 

"I'M A CHOMBY!" 

***

"Look, we'll just... reverse it?" I suggested, walking into the shop wizard. 

Ade glared at me. 

"You think of something then," I said angrily. I was fed up, being positive was hard. Ade had trouble stringing two positive words together since her Chomby fiasco. We'd worked out that we needed to find a morphing potion. The trouble was, I was afraid my savings couldn't stretch that far. 

"I dunno," Ade shrugged, her tail whipping a harassed looking Aisha. She still hadn't got used to her width and length; the result was her tail on a rampage. Whenever she spun round, she tended to hit several people. It was a nightmare. 

We walked up to the shop wizard. 

"Blue Wocky Morphing Potion please," I said politely. 

"Cheapest is... 11,000 NP," the Wizard told us. "Take it quick, the second cheapest is 17000 NP." 

"We'll take it," I said hurriedly. 11,000 NP was still expensive, but it was better than Ade wearing a permanent sulk. I had to admit I missed the old Wocky Ade. 

We hurried into the store, praying the potion hadn't sold. Thankfully, it hadn't and we hurriedly purchased it. I almost fell over in my haste to get out of the store. Standing outside, Ade drank the potion. 

"Feel any..." I stopped. Ade was changing in front of me. Her tail shrank and became bushier. Her Scilly red skin became fluffy and slowly blended into soft, blue fur. Her legs shrank and her far moulded into the familiar face of a Wocky. 

"I'm back!" Ade yelled, seeing my relieved grin. 

"YES!" I yelled and we started to dance in the street, not caring how ridiculous we looked. 

***

"So what do you think it was?" I asked later, as we sat in our living room. 

"Um... I think is was a magical plushie," Ade said. 

"A magical plushie?" I repeated. "What's that?" 

"It transforms your pet into another species," Ade said. "You obviously never read the label," She added knowledgeably. 

"And you did?" I replied jokingly. Ade grinned at me. 

"Never again," she said. 

"Definitely," I replied. 

****

The End 


End file.
